Ben Tennyson
Benjamin Kirby "Ben" Tennyson is the main character in the ''Ben 10'', ''Ben 10: Alien Force'', and ''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien''. He finds the Omnitrix and then, throughout the series, learns to use the powerful alien device, including the responsibly of wielding it, to become a true hero. he is a 100 percent human from earth Appearance Ben Tennyson has brown hair and green eyes (in Alien Force his eyes appear to be of a darker green). In the original series, he wears a black and white t-shirt and green pants. In Alien Force, he wears a black t-shirt with a green jacket over it and a pair of jeans. His jacket in Alien Force has the number 10 on it. Original Series Ben was originally a typical ten year old boy, who grew up in Bellwood, and was unpopular and bullied in his school. However, his live changed the day he went in summer's holidays with his grandfather Max and his cousin Gwen. A short time after they left Bellwood, Ben went on a walk and witnessed the crash of a strange capsule from space. This capsule happened to contain the Omnitrix, a powerful watch-like device, who fixed itself on Ben's wrist. At first scared, Ben soon discovered that using the Omnitrix, he was now able to transform in ten super-powered alien creatures. Unable to remove it, he eventually learned to used it (though with relative problems) in order to become a super-hero. Though he occasionally arrest ordinary criminals, he was quickly led to also fight super-villains, starting with Dr. Animo, Kevin 11, and ultimately Vilgax, a vicious alien warlord who wanted to get the Omnitrix for himself. Alien Force In Ben 10: Alien Force, Ben now wears a black sports shirt, a green jacket with a white vertical line and the number 10, while his soccer uniform resembles his original clothing. He found a way to remove the Omnitrix roughly five years before the series began (possibly the way he did in The Final Battle: Part 1), allowing him to live a normal life. Ben now frequently patrons a local fast drinks place called Mr. Smoothy and indulges in strange flavors, (such as chocolate and carrot,) as well as a fast food place called Burger Shack, where he frequently orders "Chili Fries." Contrary to the Omnitrix's previous ill-timed deactivation, the new re-calibrated Omnitrix appears to deactivate more or less to Ben's will or simply manually by rotating the dial as shown in the episode Alone Together. Additionally, it can be used multiple times in succession or indefinitely when used at its maximum, though its power will eventually deplete and will require time to recharge as shown in the episode Good Copy Bad Copy. Although he, like Gwen, is a descendant from the Anodyte race, Ben does not bear the "spark" to use their powers. Unusually enough, in the episode Voided, Ben seems to be able to see Animo absorbing energy. This may or may not be related to his Anodyte heritage. But, Ben has been able to wield the Omnitrix better than any other human could have. This may/may not be because of his Anodite heritage. Ben has also learned some degree of martial arts taught by his cousin Gwen. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien In sequel Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, It takes place just after the Alien Force finale, sixteen year old Ben's identity is somehow revealed to the world and he's now a megastar super hero loved all over by kids but distrusted by many adults. This series will also feature Ben's new car, the DX Mark 10, which marked its first appearance in Ben 10: Alien Swarm, the car being gifted reluctantly by Kevin. Also he will be seen with Julie, now sharing a stronger bond with her and Julie again helping their team from time to time. Ben will not be armed by the Omnitrix but by an evolved version of the Omnitrix, the Ultimatrix that evolves his aliens, and also has every alien he as ever turned into. Ben will also have no alteration of clothes in this series. Episodes Ben was turned into a female *The first episode was A Change of Face, where Ben has swapped bodies with Gwen due to Charmcaster's body swap spells. *The second was Girl Stuff, where another body swap spell has failed, and Ben was turned into Brenna 10. *The third was Power Surge, where Kenko the Shapeshifter used a remote control (while being ordered by Vilgax changed him into various characters) to change Ben into a cowboy, a woman with gold hair and a pink prom dress and a Star Trek character. *The fourth was Life Changing Afternoon, where a super villain named Chroma changed his life into a girl. *The fifth was A World Divided, where Ben was transported into a trans-gendered universe, where he turned into a girl. *The sixth was Dangers of Diplomacy, where he was accidentlly turned into a girl by a transgender ray. *The seventh was Mind Games, where Charmcaster's big sister, Spellcaster, switched bodies with him. *The eighth was Catalysts, where an evil scientist female turned him into a girl. *The ninth was The Dream War, where Ben was in a dream world where he looked at a mirror that he was a woman. *The tenth was Watch the Megawatts, where one of the Megawatts in a hotel room used a TV remote to change Ben into the same woman from Power Surge. *The eleventh was Brenna 10, where Albedo uses a special device to turn Ben into a girl for an unknown reason (possibly to irritate Ben). Ben 10 Fan Fiction Infos Appearance in Stan 10 NEEDS Filling Other Cameos NEEDS Filling Ben 10,000 Ken 10 Ben 10: Alien Adventures Ben 10 Ultimate Force of Aliens Ben 10:Ultimatrix Overdrive! Main Character. Ben 10:gigatrix chronicles Fred 40 Jimmy 10 Ben made an appearance in the first episode when he gave the Ultimatrix to Jimmy. Ben 10: Forces Unknown/10: The Series ﻿Having mix feelings about not being an only child anymore. Ben is Ben 10: Omnifinity He is the main character. Category:Hero Category:Characters Category:Characters in Ben 10 Ultimate Force of Aliens Category:Ben 10: Forces Unknown Category:Plumbers Category:Humans Category:10: The Series Category:Splix 10 Character Category:Plumbers' kids Category:Multiple Series Category:Aliens Category:Plumbers Category:Ben 10: Galaxy Quest Category:Ben 10: The Ultimate Team Category:Evan Billion Category:Ben 10: Omnifinity Category:Human/Alien Hybrids Category:Male Category:Male characters Category:Omnitrix wielders Category:Jimmy 10 Category:Characters in Ben 10: Omnifinity